Heart songs
by No more from this
Summary: Cats singing songs like "When did your heart go missing?" to their loves or hates.T in case.
1. ashfurs song

**Ashfur singing - When did your heart go missing?**

Ashfur watched as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw walked away pelts brushing.

Suddenly Ashfur started almost yelling at Squirrelflight"Love don't come so easily  
This doesn't have to end in tragedy  
I have you and you have me  
We're one in a million  
Why can't you see?"

Squirrelflight turned around shocked.

Ashfur continued taking breaths once in a while"I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing, yeah?

Squirrelflight was starting to back away to the startled Brambleclaw.

I meant every word I said  
I never was lying when we talked in the den.  
I'm retracing every step in my head  
What did I miss back then?  
I was so, so misled

Ashfur took a breath.

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?

I don't understand  
How could you forget what we had,  
It's so wrong

Ashfur took another breath.

"I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?"

Yeah!

Ashfurs voice turned into a whisper.

Things were so good  
We had a little dream  
A little dream together  
Get a den, settle down, do our thing  
But you disappeared on me  
And your heart, your heart went missin'  
I don't know how to find it  
I don't know where it is  
I don't know where your heart went  
It was here just the other day  
Now it's gone

Squirrelflight ran out of camp with brambleclaw


	2. retort

**Squirrelflight singing (to ashfur)- Cinderella**

Squirrelflight started to yell at Ashfur "You try to protect me to much!"

"When I was just a little kit,  
My mama used to tuck me into the nest,  
And she'd tell me a story."

"It always was about a She-cat in distress  
And how a tom would save her  
And end up with the glory."

"I'd lie in the nest  
And think about  
The cat that I wanted to be,"

"Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me."

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome tom to come and save me  
Oh no I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself."

"Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whos not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand Im happy just the way I am  
Dont need nobody taking care of me  
I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing"

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself."

"I can slay my own dragons.  
I can dream my own dreams.  
My knight in shining armor is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side"

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself."

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself."She snarled.


	3. crowfeathers love

**Crowfeather singing-When you look me in the eyes.**

Crowfeather watched Leafpool leave. The one he loved.

In his head he sang, If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

Crowfeather started to walk away from their meeting place.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of Starclan.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Crowfeather pounced on a mouce.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

Crowfeather picked up his freshkill and trotted torwards camp.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of Starclan.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Crowfeather went to sleep as cats slipped in the den too do the same.


	4. Crowfeathers nightmare

Leafpool to Crowfeather during his mean acting time(like he has a thorn stuck up his but and no one will take it out)

I can't stand crowfeather right now I thought this was appropriate. It is kind of Twolegish though.

Leafpool watched as Crowfeather glared at her from his territory. He was getting on her nerves.

She marched across the clearing to his face.

She started to almost screech"State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy.  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me.  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay.  
And by the way..."

He looked surprized at her outburst.

She continued to sing in his face "I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive.  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying.  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time.  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn.'

Crowfeather crouched down, shaking his head, whispering something.

As though on que Leafpool sang"There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge.  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends.  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you just how sorry you'll be."

"No"He said louder "no."

Continuing she sang 'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive.  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying.  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time.  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn."

"And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..."

"'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive"

"You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying"

"So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard"

"I really really hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive.  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying.  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time.  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn."

"NO,NO, NO." Crowfeather cried louder.

"Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..."

'NO,NO,NO,NO"Crowfeather screeched as he ran out onto the moor.

His nightmare had come true.


	5. Unknown feelings

**Brambleclaws heart song to Squirrelflight(paw) (based on the journey)**

Brambleclaw carried on with his usual day,hunting, patrols, things of that nature. He just wished that Squirelpaw could hear the song that he held in his heart.

_Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire  
Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher  
If we roll from place to place and never shut it down_

Brambleclaw knew he would regret not taking Squirrelpaw along on the Journey that he would soon go on.

_Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over  
And would it be okay if I didn't know the way_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest tom in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me_

Brambleclaw couldn't recognize what he felt for Squirrelpaw.

_Would you go with me if we rode the stars together  
Could you not look down forever  
If you were lighter than a feather  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest tom in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
I gotta know, would you go with me  
I love you so, so would you go with me_

Finally, Brambleclaw came up to Squirrelpaw. "Squirrelpaw, can I talk to you?"


End file.
